


Trapped

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Bruce gets trapped by Jeremiah. sex ensues PWP





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Well Gotham s5 is tomorrow. I'm ready.

Bruce was pinned down on his stomach, Jeremiah sitting on his hips as he took the younger's belt from his jeans. "Aw poor Bruce, trapped." Bruce struggled, putting up a fight before the older man wretched his arms behind his back and looped the belt around his arms. Loose enough that he could struggle out of it if he wanted. He raised his eyebrow slightly before Jeremiah flipped him over.  
  
Jeremiah was up to no good as he smiled at Bruce, tugging his hips against his- Oh. Bruce realized what was going to happen, and he nearly moaned, arching his back so he didn't have to look at him. Flush travelled up his neck and to his face. "This is sick Jeremiah" The man hums as he starts undoing Bruce's jeans, tugging them down. He enjoyed the way that Bruce struggled as if he couldn't get free.  
  
It made him harder to think that he wanted it, and wanted to be bound during this. Jeremiah tugged the jeans and boxers off of Bruce's legs, before leaning semi down, pulling the younger man's hip to his face. He lapped at Bruce's hole, hearing the man gasp in surprise and almost choking on the saliva that rushed into his lungs. His arm hurt, trying to grip at anything below him as he felt the other's slick and wet tongue plunge into him.  
  
"Mmh, don't tell me your a virgin. That kitty cat of yours must have done something?" Jeremiah asked, but plunged his tongue back in before Bruce could give a reply. Bruce jerked, moaned heavily and wanton. "Ngh- I did girls" He finally answered, and Jeremiah pulled back, pushing fingers into the bound man. When did he pull off his glove? "Really? No guy wanted a piece of this ass." Jeremiah squeezed a cheek, and Bruce tried to struggle again.  
  
Bruce didn't know why he answered, maybe to prove some point, but he struggled to get a some form of friction, the intruding fingers were wonderful but they weren't- "Fuck-" He nearly smashed his skull on the concrete, moaning as the fingers curled into his prostate. "There." Jeremiah smiled, dragging a finger hard and slowly over the nerve.  
  
Jeremiah pulled his hand back, tugging off his other glove and undoing his own dress pants. Bruce struggled in agony for a moment before the man finally pulls him onto his cock. Bruce whispers an oh, sitting up on his arms and Jeremiah sits back, helping Bruce to sit up right. He takes control, riding the man at the fast pace he could go, his thighs straining. He could feel every vein and ridged edge, making him moan out head tilted back to expose his neck.  
  
Jeremiah admired Bruce, his free hand sliding up under his shirt, tugging softly at his harden nipples. Jeremiah sat up, suddenly griping Brice and thrusting into him. He bit into his exposed neck, causing the younger to moan, arching his back."Look at you, you're a slut." He whispers, biting harder into his skin and drawing blood, lapping at the oozing wounds. "Oh fuck-" He nearly comes there, the rough treatment making him loose his mind.  
  
Jeremiah smiles, biting into the skin before sucking a bruise under his jaw.  "Mmmh. Your mine. You hear that?" Bruce frantically nods his head, the older man fingers touched at Bruce's cock. "Who are you?" "Yours, oh fuck yours, please touch me Jeremiah-" Bruce let out a heady moan, feeling rough fingers against the head of his cock. He comes, semen dripping on him and Jeremiah. He comes afterwards, feeling milked by his hole.  
  
Bruce pulls his wrist from the belt, the skin raw but in a delicious way. Jeremiah rest on his arms, head leaning against his shoulder, and Bruce pulls off of him, feeling cum drip from his ass. "You alright Bruce?" He whispers, as if it's betraying himself. Bruce is quiet before humming a short reply, and Jeremiah sits up to tuck himself back in. He takes Bruce's belt and pushes it to where Bruce is pulling on his jeans.  
  
"Don't stay out too late Jeremiah." Jeremiah smiles as the man leaves.


End file.
